


Danger

by Druid_Moon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druid_Moon/pseuds/Druid_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was danger, but she was dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mad Swan fic, cross-posted from my Tumblr. Written late one night when wretchedly sick and desperate to get this out of my head.

He was danger.

It was in the way he watched her, in the way his eyes glinted in certain lights. It was how his hair refused to behave and curled every which way, regardless of what he did with it short of shaving it all off. It was in the way he smiled and snickered and murmured as he watched from afar but never came close.

It was how he would do anything, everything, to get what his daughter needed, no matter what the personal cost to him.

He was danger because he refused to let her be, refused to let her alone and think things through to their _logical_ conclusion, because logic had no place here and _never had_. He was danger because once he had willingly traded away all that he was in a moment of fear and desperation, and lost everything in return. He had danced with the Devils, both of them, twins only by their methods of fear and misinformation, and had paid the ultimate price.

He was danger because he was always in her mind, always pressing against her thoughts from the shadows and laughing as she batted him away. Mocking, teasing, sarcastic and oh-so-handsome in his madness, but danger nonetheless. 

-o-

 He was danger, but _she_ was dangerous.

It was in the way that she stood, in the way strength shone in her eyes. It was in the way the sunlight fell on her hair and turned it the color of dreams, of memories long buried-but-never-forgotten. It was in the way she smirked and smiled and laughed, in the way she watched all those around her.

It was how her heart beat so strongly, so secure in her faith and belief and existence in that world.

She was dangerous because she didn't believe until her world crumbled and fell down around her, until she was bitter and broken and more desperate than he had even been. She didn't understand the prices she paid, what she gave oh-so-freely to the Devils, but she did it anyways, without fear, only a justifiable amount of loathing towards all parties involved. She was dangerous because she didn't think things through, never looked at all the angles and through all the knowledge before running off with her weapons ready and her mind far behind.

She was dangerous because she was the Savior, but she desperately needed to be saved herself.


End file.
